Platelet senescence may be altered in a variety of diseases. A method has been developed to isolate total whole blood platelet population and to subdivide these into age dependent fractions. There are differences in cell volume, ultrastructure and metabolism for platelets of different ages. A model for platelet aging using rhesus monkeys was developed and will be used to examine platelet aging in experimentally induced diseases.